


Call of the Other Self

by MsFaust



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Total Drama (Cartoon), We Will Rock You - Elton/May/Taylor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Persona Fusion, Multiple Crossovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Awakening Challenge, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: A series of Persona Awakening scenes, inspired by the Persona 5 Awakening challenge on YouTube.
Kudos: 8





	1. Abigail (me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abigail is not my actual name. I feel using my real name is too personal.

“Why do you keep doing this to yourself?”

Abigail clutched her head, whimpering softly at the sudden pain in her head. She closed her eyes as tears of agony began to well up.

“How long have you been accepting the limits your condition has been placing on you? Aren’t you sick of mindlessly obeying your compulsions and following rules that you know are a load of humbug?”

“Yes,” Abigail whispered. “I am. But as hard as I try to fight back—“

“No more excuses!”

The pain became sharper, like hot knives piercing Abigail’s skull.

“You’ll never know whether or not you’re strong enough if you don’t try. Don’t you want to defy your disorder, to take away its power and expose it for the charlatan it really is?”

“I do.” Abigail got to her feet as an emerald green face mask formed on the upper half of her face. “OCD is nothing but a lying control freak, and I am done letting it run my life!”

“Then our contract is formed. I art thou, thou art I. Call me forth, so that no one and nothing can ever bring you down again!”

Without hesitation, Abigail grabbed hold of the mask and tore it off. As the blood around her eyes vanished along with the pain, a ghostly form appeared beside her. It resembled a green-skinned woman with black hair in braided pigtails, wearing a long black dress, a large black witch’s hat, and fingerless black gloves.

“Enough is enough.” Abigail, now clad in a green and black outfit that seemed like a mix of a witch costume and a typical magical girl dress, withdrew a metallic rod from under her hat. With a flick of her wrist, the rod extended to the length of a bo staff, a curved blade popping out to transform it into a scythe. “OCD will never control me again.”

She held out her scythe. “It’s time to take back my life. Wouldn’t you agree, Elphaba?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: ‘Abigail’  
> Weapon: Scythe  
> Persona Name: Elphaba  
> Arcana (optional): Priestess  
> Element: Wind


	2. Tyler (Total Drama)

“Kept me waiting for a long time, didn’t you?”

Tyler let out a yelp of shock, fingers slipping under his headband as he grabbed his head.

“Despite your clumsiness, you try again and again to prove yourself to others. Yet there are so many people who doubt you, who call you a loser, who say you’ll never amount to anything. Are you going to keep listening to their mockery?”

“NO!” Tyler’s eyes shot open, their normal brown replaced by a golden yellow glow. “I am NOT a loser! No matter how many times I get knocked down, I always get up again.”

“Exactly. So let us form a contract. I art thou, thou art I. Call me forth, and show them that you are a fighter!”

Grabbing the scarlet mask with tiny silver wingtips that now covered the upper half of his face, he tore it off, letting out a war cry. The form of a young man in Grecian armor and winged sandals, holding a sword in one hand and a severed head with snakes in the other, appeared behind the jock. As for Tyler himself, he now wore a red and yellow outfit resembling a mix of those worn by the Flash and Captain Falcon.

“Oh yeah, this is more like it!” Tyler grinned with delight. “I feel like I could take on anything! Alright, let’s show ‘em what we’re made of, Perseus!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Tyler (Total Drama)  
> Weapon: Gauntlets (Strike)  
> Persona Name: Perseus (initial), Thor (ultimate)  
> Arcana (optional): Chariot  
> Element: Lightning


	3. Sammy ‘Samey’ (Total Drama)

“You’ve suffered long enough, little cygnet.”

As Samey was currently bound to a wooden pole, all she could do was writhe. Her sister’s doppelgänger, clad in a Puritan dress and surrounded by masked torchbearers resembling colonial townspeople, sneered at her.

“Pathetic worm,” she jeered. “The only reason you’re still alive is because I allow it. I’ve waited so long for the day I can finally get rid of you, and when I’m done, I think I’ll exterminate the rest of the filth who think they’re anything more than dumb animals.”

But Samey couldn’t hear her, only the voice echoing through her mind.

“Too long you’ve been a prisoner of your sister’s wickedness, wishing everyone else would realize she’s a sadistic sociopath. But that will not happen unless you speak up. I art thou, thou art I. Now take the stage, and soar on wings of confidence!”

A mask decorated with white feathers materialized upon her face as her bindings came apart. The ‘townspeople’ drew back in alarm, but ‘Amy’ just got angry.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Samey?”

Samey got to her feet, glaring in defiance.

“My name...is **Sammy**.”

“What...was...THAT?!?” ‘Amy‘s’ voice had shot up an octave. “How dare you act like you’re anything but a wretched little nothing! Everyone else is beneath me, and should live and die at my command! Make her scream for mercy, and then tear her to pieces!”

As the ‘townspeople’ charged forward, Sammy reached up to her face and grabbed the mask. With a loud shriek, she ripped it off, a burst of blue-white fire erupting around her. Once it cleared, it was revealed that she was now wearing a leotard and knee-length skirt ensemble, along with matching stockings, gloves, and boots, all orange and red with yellow accents. In addition, the form of a young woman with white feathered wings attached to her arms, clad in a ballet dress covered with white feathers, now stood beside her.

“Prepare yourself, sister, for you shall soon fall from grace!” Sammy declared, her voice full of newfound confidence. “I’ve had enough of you and, and so I will expose you as the egotistical monster you really are!”

‘Amy’ let out a screech of anger as the ‘townspeople’ suddenly melted into black and red liquid, only to emerge as demon-like things. The same happened to ‘Amy,’ who emerged in the form of a woman with two horribly grotesque faces, wearing a dress that left little to the imagination.

“Worthless little good-for-nothing! I’ll violate every inch of you, tear off your head, and feast on your remains!”

Sammy remained undaunted. “You don’t scare me anymore, Amy. All the abuse you put me through just made me stronger, and now karma’s come to collect in full!”

Her hands curled into fists. “Let’s dance, Odette!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Sammy ‘Samey’  
> Codename: Firebird  
> Weapon: Swords  
> Persona: Odette (initial), Scheherazade (ultimate)  
> Arcana (optional): Priestess  
> Element: Fire


	4. Courtney (Total Drama)

“Do you understand now?”

“What the—?” Pain lanced through Courtney’s head as she fell to her knees. It was all too much for her: first she wakes up in a cage dressed like some harem girl, then her friends show up in bizarre outfits to rescue her from the monsters keeping her prisoner, and now she was hearing a voice inside her head.

“Our society needs rules, or chaos and anarchy will reign. But sometimes, the rules are unjust. To blindly obey every order you are given will bring you only sorrow. It may not be easy, but when the law causes the innocent to suffer, you must oppose it.”

Courtney looked through the bars, seeing the monsters—Shadows, Harold had called them—locked in combat with the spectral forms summoned by her would-be rescuers. She knew, somehow, that she could help them, if only she wasn’t locked up like some pet bird.

“What do I have to do?”

“Merely agree to form a contract. I art thou, thou art I. Stand up to those who would use you to oppress others, and tell them THIS IS WRONG!”

As she felt a light purple mask etched with silvery lines materialize, Courtney got to her feet.

“Yes, I will.”

She tore off the mask with a loud shriek. In a near-blinding flash, the scanty excuse for a dress was gone, replaced by a lilac gown, wine red tights, and plum colored slippers and fingerless gloves, all with silver accents. Behind her stood a regal-looking woman dressed in purple, red, and green, a silver tiara with a star-shaped red gem upon her head.

“I feel it...my true self...”

Courtney held out a hand, and her newly awakened Persona called down a bolt of lightning, It struck the top of the cage, shattering it and causing the bars to fall away. Without hesitation, she stepped out to join the others.

“Sometimes, the rules have to take a backseat to what’s right. Now that I understand that, I won’t let them bind me any longer. It’s time to take a stand, Esther!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Courtney  
> Codename: Princess  
> Weapon: Rapier  
> Persona: Esther (initial), Frigg (ultimate)  
> Arcana (optional): Priestess or Empress  
> Element: Lightning


	5. Joshua and Maya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Years after the events of Persona 5 (and/or Royal), the goddess Hera attempted to become the supreme ruling goddess, believing she could succeed where Yaldabaoth failed. Knowing her plot would be foiled if she targeted Japan first, she chose the United Kingdom as her starting point. She captured Isis and Frigg, using their power to create a barrier encompassing England, Scotland, and Wales, and doctor the memories of everyone inside so they would believe she had always been their queen.
> 
> However, Isis predicted a troupe similar to the Phantom Thieves would rise up against Hera, and that with “instruments of rock,” two in particular would bring about her downfall. To prevent this, Hera ordered that all instruments be destroyed, and only computer-generated music would be allowed. But the people’s true memories were not truly gone, and slowly, a few began to remember, awakening their Personas in the process...

“So you’re finally ready to stop hiding.”

“I thought I’d never get a chance to speak to you.”

Eyes widening in shock, Joshua and Maya clutched their heads in pain. Neither of them could hear David calling out to them, or the cruel mocking of Norman’s yellow-eyed doppelgänger. All they knew was the pain and the voices.

( 🃏👑🃏👑🃏 )

“Time and again, you’ve kept your head down, letting everyone think you’re content to be just another face in the crowd,” said Joshua’s mental voice. “Deep down, however, you wish to escape the pressure you feel, to let the music in your mind break free. Isn’t it time to cast off that unfashionable false self, and let the other you take the stage?”

“Yes, it is,” Joshua murmured.

“Shall you stand tall and sing your heart out, proudly displaying the true you?”

“I will!” Joshua declared, confidence flooding him and wiping out his fear. “No more keeping the music locked away!”

“Well said, my dear. Now let us form a contract.”

In a burst of blue fire, a red and yellow harlequin mask appeared.

( 👑🃏👑🃏 )

“Let’s be honest: pastel clothes and overly cheerful pop music just aren’t for you,” came Maya’s mental voice. “The other kids are happy to mindlessly obey Queen June’s laws, for anyone who dares to question her word is at best branded an outcast. But is lying to yourself the right thing to do?”

“No,” Maya growled.

“Are you going to keep letting other people tell you who to be?”

“HELL NO!” Maya shrieked. “They don’t like anyone who’s different? Well, too damn bad!”

“Now that’s more like it. So now, why don’t we form a contract?”

A masquerade mask with a black and white diamond pattern materialized in a burst of blue fire.

( 👑🃏👑🃏 )

“I art thou, thou art I.”

“Shatter the chains of conformity and oppression...”

“And let your true self be free forevermore!”

( 👑🃏👑🃏 )

Without hesitation, Maya ripped off her mask, Joshua doing the same only a moment after. Neither of them showed any reaction to the pain as twin pillars of light erupted from the ground. A moment later, the light faded, revealing that a stunning transformation had taken place.

Joshua was now dressed in a bright yellow and white nobleman’s outfit straight out of the Italian Renaissance, complete with white gloves and black boots. Right beside him was a handsome young man in scarlet, holding what appeared to some kind of keyboard.

Maya, meanwhile, found herself clad in a black catsuit with a white heart shape over her chest, along with a white diamond belt buckle, and white clover and spade shapes on the back of her left and right hands, respectively. Beside her hovered a short-haired woman in ancient Chinese clothing, who gave the impression of a skilled warrior.

“So this is the true me,” Joshua breathed. “I like it!”

“Damn, I’ve never felt so good before in my life!” Maya agreed. “Now how about we teach this guy a lesson he won’t forget?”

“You dare defy your betters, you insolent brats?” Norman snarled.

“Oh we dare, all right.” Joshua reached back and drew forth a large broadsword. “Don’t even try to stop us now!”

“You’re nothing but a big disgrace!” Maya drew her own weapon, a slimmer but no less deadly-looking blade. “Time for your reputation to bite the dust!”

“Alright, Taliesin...”

“Get ready, Mulan...”

“LET’S ROCK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Joshua  
> Codename: Galileo  
> Weapon: Claymore  
> Element: Wind  
> Initial Persona: Taliesin  
> Ultimate Persona: Gwydion
> 
> Name: Maya  
> Codename: Scaramouche  
> Weapon: Dao  
> Element: Fire  
> Initial Persona: Mulan  
> Ultimate Persona: Uzume


End file.
